


The Search for the Dragon-Girl

by frechi123



Category: Dragon Tales
Genre: Gen, Like in the show, My First Work in This Fandom, Some Spanish, They're all little kids, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123
Summary: Emmy, Max, and Enrique meet María, a young girl who has been to Dragon Land like them. She explains how her older sister, Celia, befell a mysterious fate and wished her away before she could find out exactly what it was, leaving her without a way to ever get back.Quetzal tells them the story of the Dragon-Girl: a fable about a young girl who fell into the Winding Waterfalls with a dragon, sapping the dragon of some of its powers and being mutated by some some of its parts as it saw fit.And when they come across the treehouse on the outskirts of the land, they discover how related the story to Celia may be after all... (and why is Cassie so nervous?)





	The Search for the Dragon-Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This show is one big nostalgia trip

"Emmy! Emmy!" Max calls from our room. I know this because that is where I left him.

He comes bounding down the steps moments later. He's out of breath.

"Why were you running?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"There's a new family across the street!" he says excitedly. "I saw a girl! My age this time!"

He says this because last time a family came here, it was Enrique that we got, who is my age, which is 6. Max is 4.

"Great," I say, turning back to a sandwich I'm making for myself.

"I asked Mom if she can come over to play with us!" he says, and I almost drop it.

"What?" I ask. "So soon? You haven't even talked to her yet."

Max gives me a look. "We can't talk to her until we meet her!" he says like it's so obvious. "Duh!"

"Okay?" I say, putting away the knife. "We might as well invite Enrique too. It's only fair that all of us meet the new girl."

***

Mom and Dad have gone out. They trust us not to need any babysitters. An hour later, there's a knock at the door. Enrique and a girl are there when I answer it.

"Hi, Enrique," I say, moving over so he can enter. He turns back to look at the silent girl with her head down who hasn't moved. I do too, with my hand still on the doorknob. I'm about to ask why she's here when Max suddenly appears.

"Oh, Enrique's here. And she is too!" he exclaims, running over and leading her in. She doesn't react much, to her credit, and Enrique raises an eyebrow and gestures to Max.

 _"¿Está bien?"_ he asks me, and I shrug. 

"I hope he's okay," I say. "He wanted to meet her since he saw her from our bedroom window."

In the living room, Max is talking animatedly to the girl about himself and us. She still droops her head low and runs her hands through her long brown hair and doesn't say much apart from a few uh-huh's and nuh-uh's and telling us her name is María. Honestly, I want to give up on this girl.

I make a move to stand, slowly.

"Do you believe in dragons, María?"

I shoot up right off the couch.

Max just dropped a bombshell on her. He's doing it again. And it's the one thing we're supposed to keep secret!

"Max!" Enrique says, realizing this as well.

Then something happens.

María raises her head.

We all stare at her face. She's been crying the whole time.

She hides her face in her hands and cries louder.

We're not sure what to do.

"Max, you upset her," I say sternly, pulling away from her as she continues to cry in the armchair.

"I didn't mean to," he says, deflating.

"And you're trying to reveal your secret to her!" Enrique adds. "You can't just do that with someone."

"We did that with you," Max spits out.

"We did  _not_ ," I snap back. "You know as well as I do that we were debating on even letting him know. Besides, you're the one that was so enthusiastic. I almost called you crazy!"

Before Max can say anything back, we hear, faintly: "I miss it."


End file.
